Various types of known hand tools presently employ the use of interchangeable bits for rotating fasteners. For example, screw driver bits and shafts are often detachably coupled with a body by friction, locking members, clamps, threads and the like.
The problem with known types of hand tools is that detachable bits fail to securely couple to the body during use of the tool. Over time and repeated use, additional problems anise as the structural integrity of the detachable bits break down, resulting in frequent uncoupling. In addition, storage and transport of the detachable bits often proves difficult due to lack of efficient organization and carrying features.
The present invention mitigates the aforementioned disadvantages by providing a durable body for securely coupling with a detachable utility inserts. The present invention also provides the advantage of easy transport and organization of such utility inserts.